1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film, and more particularly, to a selective infiltration thin film capable of resisting germs and self-cleaning, as well as a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, most isolation protective clothing is made of nonwoven cloth to prevent liquid contaminants. The protective clothing of nonwoven cloth can not avoid gas contaminants, which therefore is a goal to be reached by the instant invention.